A plurality of different strip light luminaires is known from the prior art. Above all, large areas with long light lines adapted to these areas (for example supermarkets, factory halls, office areas etc.) can be equipped with strip light luminaires or strip light systems. Ordinarily, these strip light luminaires have u-shaped strip light rails in which the cabling, the (control) electronics and the lighting sources are arranged.
To simplify assembly, it is further known to build the strip light luminaire with modular units. For example, Publication DE 20 2012 101 765 U1 discloses arranging a first module in the form of a device support and a second module in the form of a lighting means support in a u-shaped strip light rail.
The device support has, in particular, a converter unit arranged thereon for electrically coupling the lighting means to the external power supply inserted into the strip light luminaire. The lighting means support comprises in the process the actual lighting means, for example in the form of light emitting diodes or fluorescent tubes.
In practice, it turns out that in the assembly of such a strip light luminaire the arrangement of the lighting means support in the strip light rail is relatively awkward and thus time-consuming, since these components are often screwed into one another or must be attached to one another in a separate work step. In addition, the maintenance of such a strip light luminaire is likewise time-consuming, since the connection between the lighting means support and the strip light rail must first be disengaged in a separate step, in order to be able to get to the device support underneath.
Proceeding from the prior art, the present invention addresses the problem of providing a lighting means support for a strip light rail which can be easily brought into engagement with a strip light rail and which can be easily removed from the strip light rail for maintenance work.
This and other problems to be mentioned in the following description or which can be recognized by a person skilled in the art are solved with the subject matter of the independent claims.